Do you Remember our Promise?
by Spread Your Wings
Summary: Kim moves away and ahe returns to Seaford 7 years later. Will Jack and her remember each other? Will they fall for each other?
1. Keeping a Promise

**So Jack and Kim are 10 years old... in 7 years they'll be 16 as you can tell I love doing POVS better!**

Jack and I were in his pool, the water wasn't to cold it was just right. The sun was shinging on the water, so it kept the water a little warm. Him and I loved to swim around and splash each other. I loved spending the summer with Jack, its always a blast!

I stoppes swimming, I was sitting on the steps in the pool, I had a lot going on my mind. I just couldn't relax; I saw that Jack is having fun by himself, and I'm just sitting here. I sighed.

Jack glanced at me, he swam over to me and he sat next to me. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? "

He always says that when I'm quiet. "Jack, I have something to tell you." Him and I have been friends since pre k we grew up together. I can tell Jack anything, and he tells me anyhing, we never hesitate to hold anything in we're very mind-opening.

"What is it?" Jack asked in a kind tone.

"I'm moving." I felt like I could cry in any mintue now. I didn't want to let him, but I had too.

"What? Where?" He asked with concern.

"To Chicago, my father's job is moving there." I hope we come back soon, I don't want to leave Jack.

"I'll miss you a ton."

"I will too, I just don't think we'd come back, but I hope we do."

"Let's promise to never forget each other, and stay together forever." Jack smiled.

I smiled back. I felt a bit better. "Yeah, I can remember that."

We both laughed and we sat there and talked for hours. Suddenly Jack and I heard footsteps coming from behinds us. We turned to see who it was, it was my mother.

"Time to go Kim. We have all your stuff packed, go get changed and we're off." My mother walked away. I could feelthe pain inside of me, I didn't want to go, tears were running down my cheeks.

Jack wipped my tears with his fingers and he kissed my cheek. "You'll be fine."

"I should go." But I don't want to, I want to stay here with Jack.

"Then go."

I wrapped Jack in a big hug. "Thanks for being there for me when I needed it."

Jack hugged me back. "When your gone, you're still my friend and you're in my heart always."

I smiled, his words made me feel a bit better. I want Jack to hold me forever, I broke out of the hug. "Bye Jack."

Jack's arms fell off me, and he kissed my cheek. "Bye, and I'll be waiting for you."

I kissed his cheek and I rose to my feet and he rose to his. He gave me one last hug and I hugged him back as we broke the hug I walked off. I hated leaving him, he's the only close friend I have and I don't think I'll met a guy like Jack and I don't think he'd meet a girl like me.

As I got more, I dried myself and I got changed into some clothes as I got downstairs my parents brought a few more boxs to the car.

"Let's go kid." My father said. I sighed and I sadly walked out the door. Goodbye Seaford.


	2. A day with Grace

I was studying for a test with my new friend Grace. Its been a year I lived in Chicago. I was remembering last year in the summer we were swimming.

_"Let's make a promise to never forget each other and stay ttogether forever."_

This words echoed in my mind, I remember our promise we made. I wish Jack so much, I just can't stop thinking about him.

"Kim."

"What?"

"You were staring into space again, " Grace said.

"Sorry, I was thinking about my friend. "

"You need to study the test is tomorrow. "

Right I need to stay focused, I don't want an F. I glanced down at my paper and I studied the words carefully. I rremember Jack and I always studied together, and we did homework too. We'd make some free time just to hang out and have fun. I miss those days, I wish they could last forever.

"What time do you have to go home?" Grace asked.

"When my father gets out of work." Which is around 5.

"Oh, so like around 5?"

"Yup."

Grace glanced at her watch. "Its 4:20."

Already? We've been studying that long? Well we did take some breaks and we quized each other. "Do you want to stop studying?"

"Yeah, I need another break."

"Are you ready for the test? I sure am!"

"I guess, I'll study more later. Do you want to sleep over this weekend?"

"I have to ask my parents. "

"My mother already did," she smiled.

"Really? Sure I will!" My smile danced on my lips.

Grace giggled at my reaction, I guess her and I are going to become close friends like Jack and I.

An hour went by and my father came to pick me up. I sure did have fun with her.

* * *

Before I knew it, it was Saturday. I packed my bag for Grace's house for a night. I hope we have fun!

"Hurry up honey, her mother is here!" Yelled my mom.

I just finished packing, l zipped up he bag and l headed downstairs. I said my goodbyes and I left the house.

As we arrived at her place, we rushed right into the house up the stairs into her room. I set my bag on her floor.

"I have a doll house," Grace said as she walked over to it.

Wait she's 11 and she has a doll house? I watch her as she opens it. My eyes widen at the set up it had. It was so bih! It had a living room, kitchen and for the upstaris was only one bedroom. She had a small ben that had barbies in it.

She looked over toword me. "Are you gonna play?"

I smiled and I sat next to her, I glanced at the house as she gave me some dolls to play with. This is going to be the best sleep over!


	3. Birthday Girl

Today is the day I turn 13, Grace slept over. We were sitting on my bed talking and listening to music. A knock was heard. "Come in." The door opened, it was my mum. "Kim sweetie its time to have your party."

Mom told me to stay in my room, because she was decorating the house. I shut off my radio, Grace and I rushed downstairs. My eyes grew wide at the decorations, there was pink and green balloons and streamers. I loved pink and green they're my favorite colors.

My mom and dad smiled at my face. I walked in the kitchen with Grace and my parents. My cake was on the table,it was ddecorated like a beach, it was too pretty to eat. I sat in front of my cake, and my dad took a picture of me with my cake.

They sang happy birthday. "Make a wish!" My mother smiled.

_'I wish that I could see Jack again.'_I blew out the flames and they clapped, my smile couldm't go away. It wasn't the same without Jack, I miss him so much!

My mom cut the cake and we got a piece and ice cream to go with it. My dad placed my gifts on the table; I couldn't keep my eyes off the gifts, I couldn't wait to see what's inside them. I quickly eat my food so I can open the gifts. Once I finished I grabbed a pink bag that said birthday girl. I can tell this one's from Grace.

I opened it and my smile widened. I pulled out a Justin Bieber CD. I looked at it, it was the newest one he made. "I always wanted this!" There was a pink teddy bear, I picked it up and I hugged it. "Its so cute! Thank you! "

There was one gift left, its from my parents, obviously. I grabbed the green bag and I opened it. I pulled out a pink summer dress, it had white flowers all over it. "I love it!" There was a make up kit, I pulled it out. It came with everything! "Thank you! I love my gifts!"

They smiled and said you're welcome. "What should we do now?" I asked.

"You're the birthday girl, you pick," my mother said.

"Can we go to the mall?" I asked hoping for an answer.

"You girls can go, I'm not going," dad said.

"I'll take the girls. Kim if you want to listen to your CD, you can," mom said.

I grabbed my CD, and we left the house.


End file.
